


thirsty

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Multi, OT4, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum goes to a gay bar with the rest of the band as a joke and gets roofied...Well, not so much roofied as magical sex pollen mystical stuff. Maybe someone there was kind of fey and they sprinkled some weird fairy dust on him after hearing him say some sort of dumb "trying to be macho to hide my uncomfortableness because of my extremely suppressed gayness" vaguely homophobic thing.</p><p>And basically, he starts getting really thirsty. Water and alcohol don't help, and it starts to hurt. He realizes somehow that what he's craving is semen. So basically Calum blowing random guys in the bathroom, and then the rest of the band find him on his knees and decide that they're going to be the ones to give him what he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got the above prompt from the 5sos kink meme (http://5soskinkmeme.livejournal.com/707.html) and sort of changed it around a bit. this is the first thing i've posted on here so i hope maybe a few people will enjoy it??

calum huffed quietly, pouring himself a cup of the closest alcoholic beverage, which happened to be disgustingly sour beer. he didn’t even want to come here, to this stupid frat party. he didn’t even know michael was friends with a frat kid, but apparently he was. friendly enough, at least, to get them into the party. 

calum set his drink down, leaning down to tie his dumb shoe. he stood back up and grabbed his drink, taking one last gulp before going to sit on the couch. he winced slightly at the strange aftertaste but brushed it off nonetheless. there was loud music blasting through the speakers, and it was starting to get to calum’s head. 

his vision went slightly blurry, and calum raised an eyebrow to himself. he stumbled a bit but then everything went back to normal, except the strange tingling in his throat. it felt dry, like he needed a cup of water. he turned around before he’d even made it to the couch, filling a cup with water from the tap. the tingling sensation was growing painful, and the water wasn’t helping at all.

calum leaned on the counter frustratedly. he closed his eyes and calmed down for a few minutes, hoping the burning in his throat would go away on its own. his mind was started to feel different, like the way when he craves something strongly. he just didn’t know what he wanted.

calum’s eyes snapped open when he smelled something strangely appealing. usually the smell would have made his nose crinkle lightly, but he just wanted more. he looked to his right to see a boy walking past, a wet spot in the crotch of his jeans. calum stepped closer, trying to discreetly sniff the boy. calum was lured in for more, and his mind wanted more of the weirdly alluring come. 

he shuffled out to where the speakers were, where most everyone was hanging out. calum had no idea where the boys had gone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. he walked up to a particularly handsome boy, tugging lightly at his shirt sleeve before smirking and nodding his head upstairs. 

the stranger lightly took his hand, tugging calum up the stairs. once they found themselves in a room, calum didn’t want to look at the boy anymore. he didn’t care what he looked like, just wanted to get in his pants, taste his sweet come. 

he got down on his knees, the boy’s back pressed against a wall. calum unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down, along with his boxers. he took no time to tease, taking the boy in the mouth as he hardened the rest of the way. calum bobbed his head quickly, trying to tune out the whines and moans the boy above him let out; he just wanted his come. 

calum swirled his tongue around the head of the boy’s cock, sucking gently and coaxing the boy towards his release. he used one hand to cup the stranger’s balls, rolling them lightly between his fingers. calum was growing impatient, so he hummed around the boys cock, hoping that the vibrations would push him closer to the edge. 

calum let out a satisfied whine when the boy came down his throat, immediately swallowing the thick liquid. he licked at the corners of his mouth, catching anything that he missed before. he coughed a bit, the burning still present in his throat; he needed more. calum stood and looked to the door to see three wide pairs of eyes on him. 

luke, ashton, and michael had just watched him suck this guy off. a deep blush coated his cheeks and he ushered the boys out of the room. he assumed that the guy he blew wouldn’t care if he left; he just got a free blowjob, after all. 

“what’re you guys doing?” calum hissed as they stood in the hallway. “did you just watch me blow that guy?”

“yeah, it was fucking hot. you look so good on your knees cal,” ashton growled, pushing him against the nearest wall.

calum sniffed the air slightly, smelling something that he wanted floating around in the air. “who’s leaking pre come?” he asked openly, trying to see where the scent was coming from.

“i am a little,” luke said sheepishly. “how the fuck can you smell that?”

calum shrugged, walking over to luke and roughly grabbing at his crotch. luke let out a low whine, hips bucking up into calum’s hand.

michael pulled him away from luke. “what are you doing? you can’t do that here!” he whisper shouted, even though there was no one around them. 

“fine, then let’s go home,” calum mumbled unhappily, already walking down the hallway and towards the front door of the frat house.

***

ten minutes later and the boys were back to their house. no one had spoken on the ride home, and calum wondered if they were taking him seriously. 

the moment the door was closed, calum had luke pinned to a wall. “god, you smell so good,” he moaned, and luke was keening up against him. “let’s go to the bedroom,” calum said, loud enough for the other boys to hear as well. 

calum pulled luke into the room, nodding at ash and michael to follow them. calum quickly dropped to his knees in front of luke, pulling his pants and boxers down eagerly. he took luke’s head into his mouth, sucking pre come from the tip. he listened to luke’s content little noises, enjoying them much more than the boy at the party’s. he bobbed his head, his big brown eyes meeting luke’s own blue ones. he tightened his lips on the downstroke, listened to luke’s whimpers above him.

“fuck, calum, gonna-” luke cut himself off with a few loud moans and whimpers as he came hot down calum’s throat, the raven haired boy swallowing eagerly. the pain in his throat wasn’t as bad, but he still found himself craving more. 

calum stood up and looked to the bed where michael was lying, ashton’s lips around his cock. both boys were totally naked, and calum figured he should be too. after he’d taken off all his clothes, he could tell michael was close to his release. calum whined greedily, lightly pushing on ashton’s shoulder. 

ashton pulled off with a quiet pop, making michael whimper needily. “what?” he asked calum. calum tugged at his own cock lightly, toying with the slit at his head. 

“i want mikey to come in my mouth,” he said sheepishly, trying to get his mouth on michael.

“jesus, cal,” ashton chuckled.”why’re you such a cockslut tonight?”

“dunno. just really want come.” he shrugged, getting where ashton had been before. he took michael in his mouth, watching the boy’s hips jerk out of surprise. it only took a few bobs of calum’s head before michael’s come was sliding down his throat, the green haired boy whimpering calum’s name and other profanities. 

“want me to to fuck you, cal?” ashton asked, and calum looked to the end of the bed, where he was roughly stroking luke’s cock. 

“fuck!” luke cried out. “calum, gonna come, if you want-” calum was quick to crawl over to luke, leaving michael to catch his breath. he wrapped his lips around the head of luke’s cock as the blonde came, sucking greedily for more. the scratchy pain in his throat was nearly completely gone now, but calum still craved more come. 

“d’you want me to fuck you, calum?” ashton asked again, and calum nodded quickly, crawling onto his hands and knees. luke was to his right, sucking michael’s cock with a slightly fucked out look on his face. 

calum could hear ashton sucking on his fingers, and he let his head hang slightly low. his cock was pink and dripping, but he had been too caught up in his strange craving to notice. calum whimpered loudly when ashton pushed his first finger into the knuckle, skillfully avoiding the boy’s prostate.

ashton inserted another finger and calum rocked back on the slightly before ashton gripped his hips, holding them in place. “be patient, cally, i’ll give you what you want.”

calum whined, and he noticed michael gripping the sheets tightly, seemingly about to come in luke’s mouth. “lukey, i-i want-”

luke ignored calum, coaxing michael closer to the edge. calum reached an arm over, shoving luke away from michael. luke’s mouth was ripped away from michael’s length as he toppled over onto his side. calum moved over slightly, ashton beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of him. calum licked up michael’s shaft once before the boy was coming, thick strings shooting up into calum’s mouth. 

“fuck, calum,” luke groaned. “i wanted to taste mikey!” he pouted his lips slightly, looking down towards the sheets of the bed. 

calum reached over for the boy, pulling him into a filthy kiss. he immediately shoved his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, sharing michael’s come with him. calum heard michael whimper at the sight, and he pulled away with a smirk on his face. the cocky look quickly faded when ashton crooked his fingers inside of the boy, hitting the spot that made him see stars. 

he collapsed onto his stomach, letting ashton continue to work his fingers in and out of him. michael was panting next to calum, stroking his cock and trying to get himself hard again. 

calum gasped as ashton removed his fingers and replaced them with his much thicker cock. he thrusted into calum with one fluid motion, a low moan catching in his throat. he pulled out of calum completely before slamming back in, hitting the boy’s prostate dead on and making him cry out. 

ashton snapped his hips up into calum repeatedly, groaning as calum pushed back against him for more. “fuck, ashton, h-harder,” he begged. he looked up at luke, motioning for the boy to come fuck his mouth. 

luke tried to feed calum his cock slowly, but ashton’s powerful thrusts pushed calum forward and made him gag slightly on luke. ashton fucked calum forward onto luke’s length, and michael crawled behind luke. 

calum heard michael mumble into luke’s ear, “want me to fuck you from behind?” luke nodded his head, and michael began to stretch luke with his fingers. calum wished he could see luke’s pretty pink hole, but he couldn’t find a way to peek around the blonde. 

calum watched luke’s mouth drop open as michael thrusted up into him, hands gripping and tugging at calum’s fluffy brown hair. calum moaned around luke’s cock, sending vibrations up through the boy and making him whine at the excessive amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

ashton began thrusting faster, hitting calum’s prostate until the tan boy was coming white on the sheets. ashton pounded into him a few more times, calum hissing in pain, until he came inside calum. ashton’s come dripped out of calum as he swirled his tongue around luke, making the blonde cry out before coming in his mouth for the third time that night. 

calum skillfully swallowed around luke as michael whimpered and whined, thrusting wildly into luke until his movements ceased altogether. calum’s thighs shook slightly, and he wanted to fall forward and sleep forever. 

calum took his mouth off of luke as michael pulled out of the boy, collapsing onto the pillows behind him. luke cuddled into the green haired boy’s side, and calum did the same. ashton wormed his way into the cuddle session, calum welcoming him with a sweet kiss on the mouth. 

“thanks, guys.” calum smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. “that was really great.” the three boys hummed in response; they’d enjoyed it just as much as calum had, if not more. calum fell asleep quickly, his need for come completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
